elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joash Faaris
|image= |name= |alias=God of War |race=Sun elf |age=28 32 |birthday= |status= |voice=Hatano Wataru }} (ヨアシュ・ジルコン, Yoashu Jirukon) is the main protagonist of Right to Die: Ghast Glass. He is Deborah and Jair's son, Athaliah's younger twin brother, Gideon's foster son, Khalilah Sarkis's sworn brother and a maven from Sol's Swords Section. He is the former pupil of Melisende Waarheid and Nicole's legal guardian, tutor and surrogate father. Joash is the only human known to have spent a long period of time in the Netherworld and come out without losing his humanity. He is a warrior and a famed and undefeated maven whose knowledge, wit, investigative skills and combat prowess since early youth has led many to admire him. Appearance Joash's appearance is that of an attractive yet overly strict man, known for his bewitching beauty. He is 184cm tall and seen with a calm face at all times, remaining unperturbed and composed during extreme danger or intense emotional stress. It is not to say, however, he is not capable of anger, as many people fear his wrathful expression and kill intent. He has scarlet hair, light brown eyes and olive skin, as well as several scars on his body, most noticeably on his right eye. Personality Because of his autism, Joash can be accurately described as a talented and intelligent genius who has no tact and completely lacks common sense. He is literal-minded and takes everything seriously, even things that should not be, which usually brings unfortunate situations and is partly the cause of his fearsome reputation. He is not one completely unable to sense the danger in people or in what he is doing, but nevertheless he ends up in trouble, perhaps due to his way of life. As a teenager, perhaps due to his upbringing, Joash had a quarrelsome attitude and a dangerous inclination towards fighting. He was ill-tempered, impatient, cold and rude, specially to strangers, and never smiled or laughed, being much more stoic, dispassionate and emotionless, except in fits of anger. While he carried his temper and impatience over adulthood and still shows glimpses of it from time to time, Joash did not exactly enjoy getting into fights, but rather acted that way because he did not know how to behave differently, making people avoid him due to fear or his social awkwardness. As an adult, Joash behaves in a very militaristic, organized and precise manner, taking an aggressive approach to almost everything. He tends to grow impatient when things are not progressing as quickly or smoothly as he expects them to and has a tendency to become increasingly hostile or quick to snap as a result, to the point of threatening others if he has the chance in case they begin panicking or if he is interrogating them for information. He is a solitary man who is constantly on alert, and never smiles or laughs outside of light and soft situations. Joash is incapable of adjusting to social conventions and activities naturally, and as such his social skills never come out consistently; there are times when he can interact almost perfectly with others, while at other points he will show distress at having basic conversations. He often comes off as insensitive or rude with no meaning to, although that does not stop people from being offended or holding grudges against him. Joash relies heavily on structure and planning and is quick to get flustered when uncalled things happen. Even trivial things for him need to be done orderly and he finds it hard to understand body language or what others are thinking. While usually he is composed and distant, Joash feels overwhelmed by things he does not understand. He has trouble relating to others emotionally, feels excessive sympathy for certain individuals while lacking it altogether towards others, and is overpowered by anxiety under stress. He is shown to blush easily or hang his head low during certain circumstances, such as when he is embarrassed or upset. He lacks a sense of personal space and is clingy when nervous, he enjoys giving others a hug because of its sensory stimulation, and he has a habit of climbing into others' beds when he shares a room with them. He also displays stimming behaviors, such as snapping his fingers, spinning his rings, playing with keys and rubbing his fingers or scars with his thumb. This is seen in its extremity as he suffers from psychogenic amnesia and does not remember in entirety the time he spent in the Netherworld, keeping mostly memories of his father. He is unable to cope with traumatic events, and even after not seeing her almost two decades, he is highly psychologically dependent on his sister while at the same time being terrified of her to the point of panicking at her name and passing out at the sight of her. He is afraid of seeing her die and is quick to snap when others suggest harm done to her. An introvert and loner, Joash prefers to do things by himself rather than accompanied by others. He is a task-oriented, detached, orderly person with high ideals who values respect and the following of rules. He is elusive, independent and guarded, yet courteous and organized, which makes it difficult to know what he is thinking or to pin him down. Despite that, he is not too fond of formalities and unintentionally or unknowingly refers to others casually, much to their chagrin or surprise. In spite of his apparently clinical personality, he is surprisingly imaginative. Joash is prone to spend long hours thinking and being philosophical about issues that others would only think about for a few moments, which makes him over think things and worry about unlikely scenarios. He also tends to avoid complex situations as much as he can, as his tremendous insight can work both ways, allowing him to see and sense many things that others miss. Joash admires authority figures who show strong audacity, leadership, passion and concern towards people who cannot defend themselves. Because of what he has witnessed during his childhood, he despises tyrants and people who abuse of their power to reign over others, and, much like other mavens, he possesses a radical worldview and believes that hierarchy, socioeconomic class or status and power dynamics within society should be extinct. He also worries about common civilians or people who are weak or cannot fight at times of danger, and refuses to attack them or let them be harmed. Although he may feel nervous about making difficult decisions, Joash is motivated to achieve his goals, enough for him to be cautious of his behavior and feelings in order to achieve long-term success. He is also very shrewd and judicious in making choices, specially those involving others. He is a bit reserved, lacking wild or extreme displays of emotion, and always tries to remain rational at all times. He values values thought and reason above all else, possessing a wide range of knowledge on many topics — in which he proceeds to explain to others in great amounts, to the point they often get lost on the subject. Underneath his icy attitude, and while his sense of logic may be lacking, Joash is still a good-hearted person. He is very group-minded and possesses natural leadership skills, being objective and in control of most situations. The only emotion he can not manage, however, is anger. His own sister has joked that Joash's passionate and hot blooded nature despite his strict conduct and seriousness is his biggest charm. He is prone to do things he would not normally do when he is angered, such as doing or saying things without thinking or leaping headfirst into battle even if the odds are against his favor. Joash is a perfectionist, but his perfectionism is something of a double edged sword. He is neurotic to alarming degrees, so he is never satisfied with any task he completes until he feels that it is one hundred percent perfect. Although he is analytical, his high standards often make him disappointed or frustrated. He is hard-working, though he tends work too hard, and stubborn, which makes him do hopeless things that do not need to be done. He spends too much time on small details, which makes him come off as obsessive. However, Joash excels at strategy, perception and careful planning, besides being valued for his practicality and diplomacy. Despite his emotional openness, Joash typically hides his true feelings when he deems necessary. He holds other people to such high standards that he tends to drive them away and he takes a certain amount of time to successfully open up to others as he has to develop a sense of trust and worth to do so. When he does, though, he forges powerful bonds with the little people he confides in. He is good at discussing any subject in a mature fashion, but he is at times elusive and reluctant when talking about his past. Joash is also an austere and resolute warrior. He enjoys the emotional and physical pain from being pushed to the limit and being kept under pressure. That usually occurs in the form of his strenuous, even hellish training sessions, refusal to give up at all costs at times of extremity and determination to gather as much knowledge as he can. He also keeps a strict sense of honor, such as how he refuses to attack his opponents from behind or when they are down, to draw out his weapons with no intention of using them or to resort to fighting dirty. Joash has very little experience in anything that is not related to combat, warfare, academic knowledge or his own personal history. Despite his point in being considerably street smart thanks to his past, he is surprisingly honest, even to his enemies, to the point of being rude, making people wonder if he is lacking in manners or just being mean while in fact he lacks common social skills. He also does not seem to take insults or mockery well, seething over being called weak. Joash has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels, even collecting them. He also does not feel ashamed of being seen or seeing others naked and also seems unaware about his attractive figure, being oblivious to and confused even when rude characters make direct or perverted references to him. He can, however, get caught off guard when romance is involved, being clueless when others attempt to flirt with him or in regards to his feelings towards Ene, comically trying various approaches he read in a book. Joash is a light drinker and he cannot hold his liquor. He becomes clingy and spoiled when drunk, having trouble remembering things or faces at those times. Relationships Background Knight of Swords Joshua Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Ghast Glass characters Category:Sun elves Category:Cisgender Category:Men Category:Homosexuals